metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Create Your Ultimate Post-Apocalyptic World - Honorable Mentions
The Create Your Own Post-Apocalypse is onto it's final round (you can vote here), and it's been an exciting ride so far! We received just over 500 entries total, and only a select handful could be pulled into the final round. With all of the entries, we thought we'd showcase a few honorable mentions that didn't make the cut. Thanks for all of your wonderful entries! It was a great time reading them. Drakulya's Apocalypse Apocalypse: Massive bioterrorist attack resulting in a Zombie Apocalipse with other aberrations/mutations caused by the biological agent reacting differently with some with a hosts' DNA and immunological system. City: Chicago, Illinois, USA Main Character: Kain "Drakulya" Velicoff Weapon: HK 417 w/Hybrid sight, laser sight, flashlight, foregrip and suppressor Enemies/Villains: Mostly Zombies and Mutants, and some raiders BUT most importantly, members of his old Special Forces unit and former agency specially, his former sister in law who vivisected her own sister (his wife) to study why was she so, resilient to the infection.Mostly Zombies and Mutants, and some raiders BUT most importantly, members of his old Special Forces unit and former agency specially, his former sister in law who vivisected her own sister (his wife) to study why was she so, resilient to the infection.Mostly Zombies and Mutants, and some raiders BUT most importantly, members of his old Special Forces unit and former agency specially, his former sister in law who vivisected her own sister (his wife) to study why was she so, resilient to the infection. Struggles: '''Ambushes set by his former unit, Nuclear wastelands where nuclear ordenance was deployed to stop the spread of the infection, among other common things like infected infested zones, raider territories, etc. Digibits Apocalypse '''Apocalypse: '''Coliform bacteria has infected all the water. The origins at first are unknown, there are rumours that it was a malicious act . It creates a degenerative effect in those infected. Both body and mind degenerate, soon the individual looses whatever humanity they had left and just an animalistic will to survive remains. Those not infected live to survive, avoid the infected and try to survive any way they can. Society begins to fall into a state of decay. '''City: '''Homestead, Florida. '''Main Character: '''William Walker '''Weapon: An old 44. Enemies/Villains: '''The infected and those left including factions, civilians and government forces '''Struggles: '''They are trying to survive in a world which has no security and no guarantee you can trust those around you. You have to plan travel with the threat of attack in mind and through different terrain. O, and don't forget about the rain .. The Whumpus' Apocalypse '''Apocalypse: '''Cosmic rays scorch the face of the Earth and its atmosphere, mutating and killing millions. '''City: '''Future Denver. '''Main Character: '''An airport security guard. '''Weapon: '''Taser club (a club with a rubber grip made from naturally electric materials.) '''Enemies/Villains: '''Space mutant humanoids, bandits, and remnants of U.S. government/military. '''Struggles: '''Solar flares, meteorites, and other cosmic events, now that earth has no atmosphere water will also be an issue. Weather unpredictable. Squid Shaker's Apocalypse '''Apocalypse: '''The Screeching Spark is an e net that happened in 2024. It started off in New Zealand and Hawaii which completely wiped out most of there population. What happened was there was a huge flash of light in the Sky which lasted only about 3 seconds, that's what wiped out most of the human and animal population. Then came the flares, meteor-like balls rained from skies blinding and skinning many people turning them into "Flares" the balls dissipate before they touch the ground. But most people were driven underground. BUT! by far the worst part of this event is that Any fire whatsoever can cause a flare depending on the size of the flame e.g if someone where to light a match the fire produced would be transformed into a flurry of small blinding lights strong enough to send someone to blind someone if they aren't wearing protective eyewear. '''City: '''Sydney, Australia and Central Australia '''Main Character: '''Xavier Jenkins is a half Australian and half Estonian boy who was very popular amongst his friends and had a vivid social life, but under his seemingly normal personality lied a deadly hunter, he always secretly had the feeling something would come and end it all, so he secretly self trained himself physically and mentally while reading books about survival and prepping himself for the inevitable. '''Enemies/Villains: '''Flares, Scavengers and his goal is to travel to the heart of Australia to the great rock Uluru where a secret organisation has sent out messengers to inform and escort a few specific people back to Uluru to find a solution to the "Screeching Spark" but unfortunately Jenkins' messenger was ripped in half while escorting Jenkins' to the rock by the mysterious and deadly "Apollo" which is a creature made of light and a mix of flesh and metal. So it is now up to Xavier to brave through "Flares" which are humans who have had their skin and eyes burned off they rely on hearing and smell to find and kill their prey, they are known to make either a deep bellowing scream or an ear piercing screech. Scavengers are humans who have become hostile to anyone but each other some are also crazed by the whole event. Jenkins has to keep moving and can only stay in a populated area for 4 to 5 hours at most in fear of attracting Apollo to the place and risking the lives of innocent people. '''Struggles: '''There are usually flares that hit once every two or three days there are horns and signals that warn of an impending flare strike where people quickly scurry for cover in fear of being skinned. Apollo is very persistent on killing Jenkin's and he doesn't know why. T3CHNOCIDE's Apocalypse '''Apocalypse: '''A Jovian Trojan asteroid leaves it's orbit after thousands of stability, only to drift at high velocity impacting our moon and destroying it. Fragments rain down on the earth below destroying civilizations and burning the atmosphere and it's containing biosphere. '''City: '''Worldwide catastrophe; story focuses on the city of Cardiff, capital of Wales. '''Main Character:' '''Gethin Ellis, a survivor who was once enrolled at Cardiff University. '''Weapon: '''Due to gun control laws in the UK, weapons are few and far between during the apocalypse, survivors must make do with make-shift weapons. '''Enemies/Villains: '''In the fall of civilization those who wish to take advantage of diminished laws form a terrorist organization which has taken most metropolitan cities in the UK, controling weapon, food, and healthcare supply distribution whilst holding the majority for themselves. '''Struggles: '''Fires still rage across the planet consuming vital resources. Due to the loss of the moon major water sources have become stagnant, drinkable water is hard to come by or is in the control of terrorist organisations. Hxtremechaos' Apocalypse '''Apocalypse:' 'Global Fungus Infection '''City: '''Dubai '''Main Character: '''Istan, a biologist specializing in fungus '''Weapon: '''Hatchet covered with antigen '''Enemies/Villains: '''Fungal Zombies '''Struggles: '''Fungal plant growth and spore clouds There were so many more that we loved, and so many more that made us laugh. Thanks to all of you for a wonderful contest. Thank you for all your... enlightening... comments. The contest is over, however, and there is nothing left to speak of it seems. Thanks, for participating! ''' C''haos''i''an 08:53, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts